alpha and omega school life
by baccaclaus
Summary: this is about Humphrey and his brother Trenton who's parents where killed in a car crash when he was 6 years old and Humphrey has a crush on a girl named Kate but she already has a boyfriend named garth who has also been bullying Humphrey sense Garth and Kate started dating this idea was from nfslover.
1. Chapter 1

Humphrey woke up to the sound of his alarm clock "and the day begins" Humphrey said sarcastically he got out of bed took a shower and changed and went to the kitchen to make breakfast when he was done with breakfast he sat at the table and began to eat then a black wolf with a white under belly walked down stares "hay bro" Humphrey said "well your up early" Trenton said "yeah so what" he said "well by the looks of yourself you want to emprise someone maybe a girl" Trenton said raisin a brow.

Humphrey blushed and looked down at his food "I'm taken that as a yes" Trenton said with a smile "you know I do want to impress her" Humphrey said still blushing "you mean Kate right" Trenton said "yes yes okay you caught me know will you shut up and just eat your breakfast we have to get going to school in 20 minutes" Humphrey said annoyed with his brother "okay okay gosh I'm just teasing" he said as he sat down next to Humphrey and began to eat.

After that Humphrey did his hair and went back down stairs to meet up with Trenton "wow you really like Kate now don't you" Trenton said causing Humphrey to blush again "come on we will be late for class" Humphrey said they walked outside to there not bad but not really good car and got in and started to drive to school Humphrey turned on the radio to paradise by Coldplay it took 15 minutes to get to school they pulled into the school parking lot and parked and got out of there car and walked to the entrance "hay bro I have to go to the bathroom" Trenton said "okay" Humphrey said and Trenton ran off to the bathroom.

Humphrey walked to his locker and was met by his friends Mooch, Salty, and Shakey "hay guys what's up" Humphrey said "wow Humphrey haven't seen you this dressed up since well I never seen you this dressed up" salty said "thanks I guess" Humphrey said just then Humphrey show Kate a gorges golden wolf but then garth a strong and mean wolf who was also the most popular boy in school and he walked up to Kate and gave her a big hug and then he gave Humphrey an evil smile Humphreys friends seen this and patted Humphrey on the back "it's okay pal" salty said "yeah at lest you got us" shaky said "wolf pile!" mooch yelled and they all dived on top of Humphrey but Humphrey was not in the mood to play with his friends anymore and it's all because of garth.

**Well that's done man I thank this is going to be a good story what do you thank remember to go check out nfslover and his story I got the idea from him and also go check out alphawolfben he is the one who brought me to fanfiction and that means I could not have made this story and yes my real name is Trenton I live in the united states that's about it I'm going to sleep see you later my filo baccas. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People are saying I'm copying NFSlover and or alphawolfben but I gave them full credit and I did get the idea from them and I am a big fan of their work and also people want me to write longer chapters and I will I was just testing to make sure I like the way the story is going and if you baccas like it to and I'm sorry for the lack of spelling and other things so that's about it and if you haven't just skipped this to get on to the story then good for you and hope you like.**

Flash back 1 ½ years ago

Garth just moved to jasper a week ago and all the girls were already fallen all over him but garth new that Kate was the most popular girl and was going to ask her out. Garth did not really love Kate but he knew that dating her would make him even more popular so he walked into school to look for Kate.

He found her next to her locker talking to Humphrey and his smile turned into a mean frown he knew Humphrey liked Kate and he was not going to let this happen. Humphrey was trying to tell Kate his fillings for her but was cut off when Garth walked up and got right in between Humphrey and Kate "hay Kate how's it going" Garth said with a smile that made all the other girls drool "I was just talking to Humphrey." she said "whatever I just wanted to ask if you would like to go to the movies with me" Garth said "I don't know "Kate said thanking about it. "like a date" Garth said and sadly like every teenager she also knew that dating Garth would make her more popular. "Sure" she said and when she said that Humphrey wished he could say his hart was broken but his hart felt like it was ripped to shreds and drunk by Garth. "Okay then I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00." Garth said "okay" Kate said "how about we talk more about it on the way to class." Garth said "sure lets go" Kate said so they walked down the hall holding hands. Humphrey turned around with his head down and walked in the other direction Kate looked back but could not see Humphrey so see looked back forward and continued to walk with Garth.

After school they went on their date and when Kate came back to school and everyone was talking about her and Garth mostly because Garth told every one of his friends. All the girls were telling her how lucky she was but what really bugged her was that Humphrey did not show up at her locker to talk like they do every day. She was going to go look for him but Garth walked over and asked her if she wanted to walk with him so she said yes thanking that he is sick and missed school. but then he did not come to talk to her the next day or the next day and they have not talked since then because every time she tried to talk to him it seemed like Garth would show up and ask her to go somewhere and would not take no for an answer.

Humphrey just could not face Kate and he thought that if she liked him she would come and talk to him. and when she didn't he turned into a mess it took Trenton a week to get him out of the house and his grades began to plummet and sure he acted happy around his friends but deep down he was depressed and broken beyond repair plus every changes Garth got he would call Humphrey names and beat him up. And nobody knew not even his brother and best friends. Every time one of them noticed a bruise he would tell them he fell or come up with some other excuse. there was not a day at school when Garth did not find a way to hurt Humphrey ether emotionally or fiscally but what really hurt him was the fact that Kate doesn't like him as a boyfriend or even as a friend.

Present

"Humphrey! Humphrey!" Humphrey snapped out of his daydream and looked up to see his math teacher and see did not look happy "know if you done daydreaming can we move on with class." she said "sorry" Humphrey mumbled. After class the bell rang and Humphrey headed off for lunch but on the way he ran into Garth and some of his friends. "well looks like we have some garbage we need to throw out" said Garth "leave me alone" Humphrey said trying to walk around Garth and his friends "were do you thank your going." one of Garths friends said as they blocked Humphreys way. "to lunch moron" Humphrey mumbled "what did you call me!" Garths friend yelled and was about to attack Humphrey but Garth stepped in his way. "What did I tell you I get first dibs." Garth said with a smile and his friends laughed.

Humphrey caught out of the corner of his eye a teacher and he was going to try and get the teachers attenson but Garth noticed this and quickly grabbed Humphrey and threw him into an empty class room. Humphrey landed on his arm and pain shot through him Garth and his friends walked into the class room and locked the door. Humphrey tried to get to his feet but was kicked in the gut by Garth. Humphrey fell back down holding his stomach Garth then grabbed Humphrey by the shirt and yanked him to his feet "you're such a weakling." Garth said then kneed Humphrey in the gut over and over again. Then he dropped Humphrey onto the ground "Garth when do we get to play." Garths friend said "fine go head god you guys have no patience." Garth said and then his friends repeatedly kicked Humphrey then they started punching him and then they threw Humphrey into the brick wall and then Humphrey crumbled to the ground whimpering "don't worry Humphrey I saved the best for last." Garth said with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**My computer was having problems and I love the feedback that I have been getting and I hope to keep it going that's about it so hope you like it.**

Humphrey knew what was coming and he did not like it. Garth grabbed Humphrey and pulled him over to a one person bathroom in the classroom. Garths friends were laughing wile Garth was pulling Humphrey but then something in Humphrey clicked and all the memories of Garth picking on him like when Garth shoved Humphrey in a locker and when he locked Humphrey in the band room and caused Humphrey to miss his baseball game and then he got kicked of the team. And then he thought of all the times Garth came in-between him and Kate. And then he thought of when Garth asked Kate out and that sent Humphrey over the edge and he was done with Garth he was done getting bulled and beat up every day.

Humphrey was about 5 feet away from the bathroom but he was not thanking of that he was thanking of was how much he hates Garth and before Humphrey relished what was happening he already punched Garth right in the face. Garth fell to the ground and was too shocked to react "what the" Garths friend said but was cut off when Humphrey knead him in the gut. Garths last friend tried to punch Humphrey but Humphrey douched him and punched him and he fell onto the ground. Garth and his friends where all on the floor and for a change Humphrey was standing.

Garth was still too shocked to act but Humphrey wasn't. Humphrey was about to punch Garth again but they heard a click come from the door and they all turned to look. The door opened and a teacher with brown fur walked in to see 4 wolfs "what in god's name is going on here" she said in shock. None of them said anything "all of you get to the principal's office." the teacher said know mad.

They all got up and headed to the principal's office. Garth and his friends went in first but Humphrey already knew he was in big trouble. Garth and his friends walked out and as Garth walked away he gave Humphrey a look that said this is not over. Humphrey got up and walked into the principal's office and the first thing he saw was a name pad that said Tony and then Humphrey saw him and he did not look happy. "Now Humphrey my son says that you attacked him and his friends is that true." Tony said with a frown "no" Humphrey grumbled "I talked to the teacher on the phone and she said that she seen you about to punch Garth." Tony said. Humphrey didn't say anything because he knew that whatever he told Tony I would not make a difference. "Okay that's what I thought." Tony said. "Your son is full of it." Humphrey mumbled. "What was that?" Tony asked "I said that your son is full of it!" Humphrey yelled and stood up "that's it young man you get detention for a month." Tony said also standing up "whatever" Humphrey said as he walked out of the room.

Mean wile Kate's lunch had just ended and she was wondering were Garth was because he always sets with her at lunch. And she also noticed that some of his friends were missing to but what really bugged her was that Humphrey who usually sits with his brother and friends was also not there and his friends looked confused. She was in class and all the girls were talking about their boyfriends and talking about how lucky Kate was to have Garth as a boyfriend. "Girls pleas I am trying to focus on class." Kate said but then the teacher turned to see her talking "know Kate you know the rule no talking during class that's detention." the teacher said "but" Kate said and looked at her friends thanking they would tell the teacher the truth but none of them said a word.

Humphrey went back to class and no one seemed to know about the fight between him and Garth and his friends. Humphrey sat down next to Salty. "Humphrey where you been dang what happened." Salty said as he seen the scars on Humphreys face "I fell down the steers." Humphrey lied but Salty wasn't really one to judge because he fell down the steers all the time "oh okay" Salty said and then got back to work.

Kate has never had detention and she was wondering what will happen. When she walked into the class she seen wolfs beating up each other and some of them where smocking in a corner and the girls were all on their phones. Kate sat down as far away from all the wolves as possible "hay honey no need to be scared we won't bite." a wolf with Black pants and a Black shirt with a skull on it called out to Kate. Kate tried to ignore him and hoped he would leave her alone. "Hay how's about you come with me back home." he called out to Kate again and the entire wolves in the classroom laughed. "Hay I'm talking to you." he yelled to Kate yet again. "How about you leave her alone." a voice said and every one turned to where the voice came from. "Humphrey" Kate said confused "and whose going to make Me." the bad wolf said "I will"

Humphrey said walking over to the wolf. The bad wolf also got up and started to walk toured each other and till they were face to face. They were about to fight when a voice came from the door way. "Know everyone to your chairs." the teacher said. The bad wolf gave Humphrey the evil eye and went and sat down. Humphrey sat a couple of tables away from Kate because Humphrey was shy. "Know every one we will be working in groups of two today." the teacher said to the class "wow this should be fun." said the bad wolf sarcastically "be quiet Noah." the teacher said "its blade" said blade with a frown "now back to what I was saying the groups are Dillon and Billy jade and Wendy." the teacher said and continued to tell the pairs for the activity. "and finally Kate and Humphrey." the teacher said and Humphrey almost fainted.

**And done hope you enjoyed it and like were the story is going I'm tired and its 3:49 AM so I'm going to sleep and I'll see you baccas latter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Let's get started I am sorry that I have not updated this story in a while I have been busy at school and watching red vs. blue on YouTube but I am done talking and I hope you like this chapter and I'll talk to you later.**

"This assignment is over the milky way galaxy." the teacher said to the class but Humphrey was not paying much attention he was too busy trying to figure out what to do about him and Kate being partnered up. "What do I do?" Humphrey thought. "We have not talked in 1 ½ years. "Humphrey thought again "know move to your partners and get to work." the teacher said as he handed out worksheets. When the teacher gave Humphrey his paper "is there any way I could change partners?" Humphrey asked the teacher "no" the teacher said and when to the next person. Humphrey stood up and started to walk slowly toads Kate. "What do I say oh i am so dead." Humphrey thought. He got to Kate and sat down next to her. "Hay" she said shyly "Hay" Humphrey also said shyly.

They worked without talking for a while. "What's the largest planet in the Milky Way?" Kate accidently said out loud. "Jupiter" Humphrey said. "Thanks" Kate said shyly again. "The closest planet to the sun." Humphrey said out loud also on accident. "I thank its Mercury." Kate said "thanks" Humphrey said and then they continued to work without talking.

"okay it's time for supper." the teacher said "thank god" Humphrey thought "but I want everyone to set with your partner to talk about work." the teacher said "crap!" Humphrey yelled in his head "like we are going to talk about work." Blade said out loud to everyone. "get to supper" the teacher said not wanting to get in another argument with Blade. The class got up and went out the door to supper. Humphrey had his lunch lift over because he never got to eat it because Garth and his friends attacked him so he sat at a table and waited for Kate. Kate got her food and went to and sat next to Humphrey. She looked at her food and poked it with her fork. It jiggled and made a wheezing noise. Kate wrinkled her noise. Humphrey was about to start eating but seen Kate do this. "Here have my food." Humphrey said holding out his lunch to Kate. "but what are you going to eat?" Kate asked "I'll be alright" Humphrey said. Kate took Humphreys food. "thanks" Kate said "no problem" Humphrey said.

After supper they went back to the class room and worked on their work and they worked more like a group and accessory talked some. "2nd largest planet in the milky way?" Kate said "I think it's Saturn" Humphrey said still and little shy. "Well that's it were done." Kate said "okay then I'll give it to the teacher." Humphrey said. Kate handed Humphrey the paper and he went to give it to the teacher. "Here were done." Humphrey said handing the paper to the teacher. "Wow you're the first to get done." the teacher said surprised.

Humphrey then went back to his desk but he was surprised to see Kate still there he thought that she would go back to her desk. Humphrey sat down nervously next to Kate. They sat quietly until Kate broke the silence "I, Garth and some other people are going to Jasper Lake to swim tomorrow." Kate said "yeah so what" Humphrey asked. "Well I was wondering if you would like to come." Kate said a little shyly. Humphrey thought about it but was way too shy and would probably die of nervousness and plus Garth would be there and seeing him with Kate would drive Humphrey crazy. "I can't I am busy." Humphrey lied "oh okay then" Kate said sadly. The bell rang and everyone got up and lift. "okay everyone have a nice day!" the teacher yelled over the noise. Humphrey got up to leave. "good bye" Kate said which surprised Humphrey. "you to" Humphrey said walking out the door and walked to the bus.

"Humphrey where have you been." Trenton said as Humphrey walked into his house "I had detention" Humphrey said "why" Trenton asked. "I skipped class." Humphrey lied "come on Humphrey you know beter than to skip class." Trenton said a little disappointed "I sorry it won't happen again." Humphrey said "okay then" Trenton said and walked away. Humphrey walked to the kitchen and made a sandwich because he hasn't ate sense Breakfast after that he went to watch TV and eat but Humphrey wasn't paying attention to the TV he was thinking about what he was going to do tomorrow then he thought of it he was going to go to Jasper lake and swim and spy on Kate and Garth because he was too shy to accessory go swimming with Kate and he also wanted to know how much of a couple Kate and Garth are and just thanking of them as a couple made Humphrey mad and also Humphrey loved to swim.

After Humphrey got done eating he turned off the TV and went to go sleep. "night bro!" Humphrey yelled to Trenton "night!" Trenton yelled back. Humphrey set his alarm clock and climbed in to bed. "Man this has been an extra weird day." Humphrey said to himself and drifted off to sleep.

Humphrey woke up in the middle of an amusement park. "Why am I here?" Humphrey asked out loud "you're here to take me on a date." a voice said Humphrey turned to where the voice came from and was shocked at who he saw. "You just going to stare at me or are we going to go ride some rides." Kate asked "but but but." Humphrey said still in shock. "come on" Kate said grabbing Humphreys arm.

They rode a bunch of rides and Humphrey won Kate a stuffed animal. "This was awesome" Humphrey said still in amazement. "No it wasn't" Kate said suddenly with a frown. "What" Humphrey said not believing his ears "I said that I did not have a good time." Kate said still with a frown. "but why" Humphrey asked "because I Hate you!" Kate yelled and throws the stuffed animal onto the ground. "But why" Humphrey asked again "because I have Garth." Kate said and Garth popped out of nowhere and put an arm around Kate. "But Kate how could you." Humphrey said now with tears in his eyes. "Did you really thank you had a chance with me." Kate said and then she and Garth laughed together. "no this can't be happening this can't be happening!" Humphrey yelled crying and putting his paws over his ears. "no no no no!" Humphrey said.

"Humphrey wake up." Trenton said and trying to sake Humphrey awake. "this can't be happening!" Humphrey yelled in his sleep "Humphrey wake up!" Trenton yelled in to Humphrey shacking him harder. Humphrey sot up out of sleep. "what happened?" Humphrey asked "you started yelling in your sleep so I tried to wake you up I looked like you were having a nightmare." Trenton said "yeah sorry" Humphrey said "no problem there's breakfast in the microwave." Trenton said "thanks" Humphrey said and got out of bed and went down to the kitchen to eat. "Dang that was a bad dream." Humphrey thought. He went and got on his swimming trunks and was ready to leave. "you going swimming?" Trenton asked "yeah I'll be back in a couple of hours." Humphrey said "okay I have to get dressed for work." Trenton said and ran up stars to get dressed. Humphrey walked outside and started to walk to the lake because Trenton needed the car to get to work but Humphrey did not mind because the lack was only a few blocks away. "Here goes nothing." Humphrey thought.

**Dang that was hard and I need to know do you guys want me to focus on this story or start other story's but also do you guys like where the story is going review or private message me and let me know but that's all its 6:38 AM I am really tired but have a great day and I'll see you baccas latter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back sorry for not updating for a while school and all that stuff I went to go see rio 2 and it was great and I recommend it to everyone but let's get into the story know where did we leave off ohh yeah "LETS GO".**

Humphrey was walking down the road to get to Jasper Lake but kept daydreaming. "look at yourself you have to go spy on her because your too shy pathetic." Humphrey said to himself then Humphrey remembered something that he has tried to forget about for a long time.

It was Friday at school about a month after Garth started Dating Kate and Humphrey just wanted to go home and forget about school and all the problems of life. He was walking down the hall way to get on the bus to go home when Garth started walking turds him Humphrey pretended not to notice him but Garth walking up to him and shoved Humphrey into the janitors closet. "What do you want." Humphrey said as he got to his feet. "I want you to stay away from Kate." Garth said pointing a finger at Humphrey "I don't know what you're talking about." Humphrey said trying to walk around Garth but Garth grabbed Humphrey and shoved him into a wall. "Now listen to me if I ever see you with Kate ever again ill beat you so hard you will see stars." Garth said "1st off I am not scared of you and 2nd you need a breath mint." Humphrey said and pushed Garth off him. "Do you care about your friends?" Garth said with an evil smile "leave them out of this." Humphrey said getting mad. "If you care about them then you won't get any were near Kate." Garth said "fine" Humphrey mumbled "what was that" Garth said knowing he had won. "I said Fine!" Humphrey yelled but was then punched in the gut by Garth. Humphrey fell to the floor holding his stomach. Garth leaned over and whispered into Humphrey's ear. "Glad we could work out this agreement." Garth said and walked out and left Humphrey on the ground.

**I know short chapter but I am really busy and need to get to sleep but remember to review and or private message me but have a great day and I'll see you filo baccas latter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the short last chapter but I'm going to make it up to you in this one so don't worry. I just seen a writer named humphreyandkate together and go check him out his stories are really good but that's it hope you like this chapter and I'll see you in a couple of moments.**

Kate just woke up and walked to the bathroom and took a sower after that she got out and dried herself and put on a swim suit and brushed her teeth. "Kate are awake!" Kate's mom Eve yelled from down steers. "yes mom I'll be down in a second!" Kate yelled back "okay hurry down breakfast is about ready!" Eve yelled back "okay!" Kate yelled and brushed her hair and put a shirt and pants over her swim suit and went down steers.

Kate's sister Lilly was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast and Eve was over at the stove boiling some lobster. Kate did not mind eating lobster but she just really wanted to eat food like cheeseburger's and fries like a normal kid. She sat down next to Lilly just as Eve got done cooking the lobster. Eve lade the Lobster on Lilly's plate and one on Kate's plate Eve then went to the fridge and got some freshly made orange juice and pored Kate and Lilly a glass. Kate and Lilly started eating "so what do you girls plan on doing today?" Eve asked "I'm going to go shopping with May and Rachel." Lilly said excited "how about you Kate?" Eve asked "I'm going swimming with Garth and some friends." Kate said not very excited "what's wrong aren't you happy to go you love swimming." Eve said "it's just someone could not make it." Kate said sadly "ohh okay then but remember if Garth gets out of line you ripe of his feet beat him with them and shove them up his." "Honey!" Eve said but was cut off by Kate's dad Winston. "I need to get going." Kate said as she finished her food. They heard a car pull up "that's them see you later." Kate said getting up and walking to the door. "okay then have a nice day!" Eve yelled.

Kate walked outside to Garths black mustang "hey babe how's it going?" Garth said with a smile "great" Kate said with a fake smile because she hated it when Garth called her babe. Kate hoped into the passenger's seat. There were a couple of Kate and Garths friends in the back. "Kate OMG can you believe that Rachel is dating Megan's boyfriend." Kate's friend Elisa said "unbelievable" Kate lied because she never really cared for gossip.

They drove for a while until they reached Jasper Lake. "They all took of their shirts they were wearing over there swimsuits. "let's go!" Garth yelled and ran and jumped into the lake a little while later everybody followed. Kate loved swimming she wanted to join the swim team about 5 months ago but Garth said swim team is for losers.

Humphrey just got to the Lake and found the spot where he normally swam and it also had a great view of Kate and Garth. Humphrey started to swim but he made sure that Kate and Garth could not see him. after a while of swimming Humphrey got out and dried off by setting in the sun. Kate, Garth, and all Garths friends were still swimming.

Humphrey was watching Kate and Garth and was getting madder and more jealous by the second. Humphrey walked away from where he was setting and walked to a tree with a hole in it. Humphrey reached into the hole and pulled out a picture of a grey and white man wolf next to a red and orange female wolf. Humphrey turned the picture around. There were words written on the back of the picture it said "Phil and cherry RIP." Humphrey read the words and started to fell calmer but not just calm but also sad. Humphrey sighed and put the picture in his pocket and walked back to watch Kate and Garth.

Kate swam with Garth and his friends for a while until everyone thought it was time to go they all got out of the water and dread off with some towels that they brought with them they got in the car after they were dried and Garth tried to turn on the car but it wouldn't crank. Garth looked at the fuel and seen that it was on empty. "Dang out of gas." Garth said "I told you we should have stopped for gas." one of Garths friends said "shut up" Garth said "there's a gas station about a mile down the road." another of Garths friends said "Fine you coming Kate?" Garth asked Kate "no I think I'm going to swim again." Kate said because she wanted to swim alone. "okay then" Garth said not really caring they all got out and everyone except Kate started walking to the gas station.

Kate got back in the water and started swimming again she loved to go under water it was like all the problems of life just disappeared. She swam to the bottom of the water and sat on the ground until she needed to breathe. She tried to come to the surface but she felt something around here leg she looked down to see her leg was stuck on a root she started to pull at the root and untie it but she just could not get it off her leg. Her vision was beginning to get hazy which only made it harder to get the root off she needed air right now and was beginning to pass out. "I need air." Kate said still tugging at the root until everything went black.

Humphrey watched as everybody but Kate walkaway and Humphrey was trying to get the confidence to go talk to her but Humphrey also thought of when Garth told him if he talked to Kate he would hurt Humphreys friends and decided not to take the risks of Garth seeing because he did not want his friends getting hurt for his problems. He watched as Kate went under the water and did not come up for a while. "Man she can hold her breath under water for a long time." Humphrey said to himself then the bubbles just stopped "that's weird" Humphrey said to himself but then he relished what was happening "she's drowning!" Humphrey yelled in his head.

He ran to the water and dived in without even thanking twice he swam over to where he seen Kate go under water he swam to the bottom and found her blacked out. He tried to yank her to the surface but she wouldn't move he looked down to see a root tied to her foot. He swam down and started to untie the root Humphrey needed air now and he was starting to drown. "come on" he said as he untied the root he finally got it off her leg and he swam to the surface he then pulled her to where he was he was watching her and Garth he pulled her to land and laid her down onto the ground. Humphrey did not know how to do CPR and the thought of doing it to Kate made him really novice but he didn't have to then Humphrey herd her cough. Humphrey was a first Happy that she a okay but then he remembered what Garth told Humphrey out talking to Kate and Humphrey turned worried. Kate hasn't seen that Humphrey was the one who saved her but she was beginning to wake up but Humphrey started to grab his stuff and then he ran back to his house. "Were am I" Kate said as she woke up she wobbled to her feet and started to look around she was about to give up until she seen a piece of paper on the ground. "what's that" she said to herself she walked over and picked it up and looked at it but it was hard to determine because it was wet but she could tell that it was a picture of a man and a women one gray and one orange. she then turned it around to see written but it was smeared and she could not make out what it said. "I wonder what this is." she said to herself "hey Kate what are you doing come on we got the gas!" she herd Garth yell to her "coming!" she yelled back and stuffed the picture I her pocket and started to walk to where Garth and his friends were. she was determined to find out what this picture was and who lost it.

**And that's it Hope you liked this extra-long chapter to make up for the short last chapter. I am going to watch Alpha and Omega the great wolf games I can't wait also remember to review or private message me I love all the support from all of you and the more you support me the shorter it takes me to write another chapter so anyways do you guys want a great wolf games story but that's it I'll see you baccas latter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back but I'm sorry that I haven't posted a chapter in a long time it's because school is taking up most of my life but let's stop talking and get to the story.**

Humphrey ran most of the way home because he was afraid Kate would see him and or Garth. "Man that was a close one." Humphrey said to himself as he caught his breath. Humphrey got home and sat on the sofa and watched TV because his brother was not home yet. Humphrey tried to focus on the TV but he kept thanking of what if Kate or Garth seen him and of what if he wasn't there to save Kate and she drowned. Humphrey wanted to calm down so he went into his pocket to get the picture of his parents. Humphrey's eyes widened when he couldn't find it "oh no this can't be where it is." Humphrey said panicking "I must have lost it at the lake." Humphrey said disappointed in himself. It was getting dark out so Humphrey decided to go to sleep. He climbed into his bed "maybe if I sleep ill forget about this day." Humphrey said and closed his eyes.

Kate is in her room on her laptop trying to figure out what the picture she found is about and who had lost it. "Kate are you still awake?" Kate's mom eve asked as she walked into the room. "Sorry mom" Kate said as she closed her laptop. "what on earth are you even doing at this hour?" Eve asked "just homework" Kate lied "on the weekend?" Eve asked not convinced "I don't give the work the teacher dose." Kate replied "fine go to sleep you can do it tomorrow." eve said "okay good night mom." Kate said laying down "night honey" eve said as she turned out the light and walked out. "I guess I'll have to figure out what the picture is about later." Kate thought and close her eyes.

Humphrey woke up to the sound of breakfast being cooked. Humphrey got out of bed and went to the kitchen to find his brother cooking eggs and bacon. "Finally awoke I see." Trenton said to his brother "I don't remember you coming home last night." Humphrey said "I worked the night shift." Trenton replied "okay" Humphrey said setting down "did you have fun at the lake?" Trenton asked Humphrey "yeah it was cool." Humphrey said "here eat up" Trenton said handing a plate of food to Humphrey. "thanks" Humphrey said and started eating.

"Kate come-on it's time to get up!" Eve yelled from down stars. Kate got up and took a shower and made her hair and went down stars to find her family siting at a table waiting for her. "Sorry I over slept." Kate said to her family "I understand you had to work on your homework." Eve said "what homework?" Kate asked "the homework you were working on last night that kept you up." Eve said "ohh yeah that homework." Kate said remembering her lie see told her mom. "So did you girls have a good time last night?" Kate's dad Winston asked "yeah" Kate and Lilly said in unison "good it's good to know you girls are happy." Winston said smiling "thanks dad" Kate said "so you to have any more plans to do today?" Winston asked "I'm going out with some friends." Lilly said "and you Kate? "Eve asked "same" Kate said "well you to have fun I am off to work." Winston said standing up "bye dad" Kate and Lilly said "you to" Winston said and walked out the door to hid to work.

"I got to go to work." Trenton said walking toads the door. "okay see you later bro!" Humphrey yelled from in another room. Humphrey was just watching TV when he heard the phone ring. Humphrey picked it up "hello" Humphrey said "hey Humphrey" Humphrey recognized the voice to be Stinky. "what's up!" Humphrey asked "the gangs going to the mall you coming along?" Stinky asked "I can't" Humphrey said "what why not" Stinky said surprised because Humphrey always wanted to go places with them. "I just don't fell like it." Humphrey said "okay then call me if you change your mind." Stinky said "okay bye" Humphrey said and hanged up the phone. The real reason Humphrey didn't want to go was because he kept thinking about the picture of his parents and Kate almost drowning. "What's wrong with me?" Humphrey said to himself "I just need to forget about it." Humphrey said while turning on the TV. "Just forget about it." Humphrey said to himself.

Garth and a couple of his friends picked Kate up and they went to the mall. not much happened but Kate noticed a couple of Humphrey's friends but Humphrey was not with them. After they got out of the mall Garth drove Kate home. "See you at school babe." Garth said "okay bye" Kate said with a fake smile because she secretly hated it when Garth called her babe. Garth drove away and Kate went inside and found her mother cooking dinner. "Hey honey did you have a good time." Eve asked "yeah it was fun" Kate said although it felt like every other time she went someplace with Garth. "you ever finish that homework?" Eve asked "yeah totally" Kate said when she remembered the lie see told her mom. "Well take a seat dinner should be ready soon." Eve said "okay" Kate said as she took a seat.

All Humphrey did was watch TV most of the day and try and get his mind off the yesterday. It was getting late so Humphrey decided to go to bed early because he had nothing else to do because Trenton was working the night shift again. "Maybe tomorrow will be better." Humphrey said trying to convince himself "maybe" Humphrey said again quietly.

**So there you go again I'm sorry for not writing a chapter sooner but I have school and there is not much I can do about it. I have seen alpha and omega the great wolf games and I was much better than the howliday adventure but that's just my option I'm also exited for the next alpha and omega movie but that's all and I'll be you baccas latter. **


	8. Chapter 8

**So I see the alpha and omega legend of the saw tooth cave and it looks a lot better than alpha and omega 2 and 3 and I can't wait till it comes out but let's get into the story. **

Kate dreamed that she was in a field and she could not see anything but a gray figure. She walked up to the gray figure but every time she walked near it seemed to move farther away. "What's happening?" Kate asked the figure but got no reply. "Can you help me were am I?" Kate asked "how could you" the figure said "what" Kate said confused "how could you" it said again "I don't know what you mean" Kate said getting scared "how could you!" it screamed so loud it shook the ground "stop" Kate said as she started to cry "how could you!" the figure screamed again and again each time getting louder than before "stop I am sorry" Kate said trying to calm the figure down "HOW COULD YOU!" it screamed so loud the ground started to crack all around Kate. "stop!" Kate yelled with tears pouring down her face. "I loved you." the figure whispered and the ground broke below Kate and she fell into darkness.

Humphrey dreamed that he was stuck under water but he could never reach the surface and he felt like he was drowning but could not drown. "help" he heard a voice whisper. Humphrey looked around but the only thing he could see was darkness. "Please help me." he heard the figure whisper again. Humphrey swam towards the voice. The closer he swam near the voice the darker and colder the water got. "hurry" the voice said. "How can it speak if were under water?" Humphrey thought but he kept swimming towards the voice. He kept swimming until he reached the sours of the voice. The voice was coming from a gold wolf. "Are you okay?" Humphrey asked as he realized he could also speak under water. The gold wolf turned towards Humphrey but just as Humphrey was about to see the wolf's face the dream went black.

Kate woke in a panic. "it was just a dream." she said happily to herself as she got out of bed to get take a shower and get dressed after that she went down stairs to eat breakfast. "How are you honey?" Eve said as she was laying out breakfast. "good were is dad and Lilly?" Kate asked as she noticed that no one was at the table. "Winston had to get to work early and Lilly is riding to school with some of her friends." Eve said "okay then" Kate said as she sat down and began to eat. "So how did you sleep?" Eve asked. Kate felt a shiver run down her spin when she remembered the dream that she had which is weird because she didn't even know what the dream meant. All she knew was that it was no the ordinary nightmare about monsters this felt like it attacked her emotionally. "good" Kate lied because the last thing she wanted to do was tell her mom about the nightmare she had. They didn't talk much more until they heard a honk indicating that Garth was there to drive Kate to school. "Bye mom" Kate said as she stood up and walked toward the door. "bye sweetie" Eve said and Kate walked out the door and got in the car.

Humphrey was on his way to school and the dream he had was bugging him he could not stop thinking what the dream meant. "Humphrey you okay?" Trenton asked Humphrey as they drove down the road towards there school. "Yeah I'm fine" Humphrey lied "okay it just seems that something is bothering you." Trenton said not buying that Humphrey was okay. "I'm good I'm just sad that the weekend is over." Humphrey lied again "okay then" Trenton said deciding that whatever Humphrey was hiding he did not want to talk about it.

They small talked until they got to school and parked there car they walked into school. "See you later." Trenton said as he went off to class. Humphrey walked down the hall way to were his friends hang out. "Hey Humphrey" they all said in unison as Humphrey walked up to them. "what's up?" Humphrey asked "not much just waiting for the bell to ring." Mooch said. Humphrey leaned against the locker and talked to his friends and waited for school to begin.

Garth drove Kate to school and as they drove Garth tried to make small talk but all Kate could think about was the dream she had. "Babe are you felling alright?" Garth asked "yeah" Kate said "okay" Garth said. They pulled into school and Garth walked Kate to class. 'Bye babe" Garth said "bye" Kate said as she walked into class to begin the day.

**I had to cut this chapter short but I hope you enjoyed and remember to review I really appreciate the support and I'll see you baccas in the next chapter. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I am real sorry for not updating in a long time. I haven't updated because of school and the fact that I have been pretty depressed lately. Also I have been reading better days off of and I recommend people to go read it because I feel like it's a really well done story. But I am done with the rambling, let's get on to the story.**

"Why do you bother coming to school if you're not going to try on any of the assignments." a teacher said to Humphrey as she hands him a paper with an F on it. Humphrey just shrugged his shoulders because he did not have an excuse. The teacher shook her head and went to hand out the rest of the grades. "I should probably try and bring my grades up, but with all the drama happening in my life it feels like there's just no space for school work." Humphrey thought and then sighed. " what's wrong Humphrey, get a bad grade?" Salty asked Humphrey because he heard him sigh "yeah I should start working harder on my school work, the last thing I need is to fail a class and have to do it over." Humphrey said "yeah that would suck." Salty said the bell rang and everyone gathered there things and headed out of class and go home.

Humphrey was walking through the hallway when he accidently bumped in to someone causing them to drop their stuff. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Humphrey apologized and bent down to help pick up the stuff the person dropped when a piece of paper count his eye. It was blurred but he knew that picture from anywhere. It was the picture of his parents that he lost at the lake. He was in shock and he slowly looked at the person he bumped into. It was Kate, Humphrey was so shocked that he felt like he was going to have a heart attack. Kate bent down and grabbed all her things including the picture of Humphreys parents "I am really sorry about running in to you." Humphrey said shyly "it's alright" Kate said shyly "were did you get that picture?" Humphrey asked gesturing towards the picture Kate was holding. "I found it at the lake, why?" Kate asked "I really need to go." Humphrey said dodging Kates question. "Okay" Kate said a little disappointed that Humphrey had to go. "Sorry again about nocking your stuff out of your hand, I wasn't watching were I was going." Humphrey said "no problem" Kate said. Humphrey started walking away until he heard Kate say "nice seeing you" Kate said slightly blushing "you to" Humphrey said and he continued to walk.

"How was your day?" Trenton asked as Humphrey climbed into the passenger seat of the car. "Not bad, why?" Humphrey asked "you look like you saw a ghost." Trenton said "yeah I bumped into Kate in the hall." Humphrey said blushing. Trenton laughed and patted Humphrey on the back. "That's my brother." Trenton said causing Humphrey to blush even more. "Can we just go?" Humphrey said trying to change the subject. "Okay okay" Trenton said as he turned on the car and pulled out of the school." I have to feel in for a friend at work so I won't be going to school tomorrow." Trenton said "okay" Humphrey said. "It is supposed to snow but it probably won't be enough to cancel school." Trenton said "you really know about the weather, it could snow 1 inch or 1 foot." Humphrey said "yeah I guess you're right." Trenton said with a frown.

Trenton and Humphrey pulled into their driveway and exited the car. "So, do you have anything planned to do today?" Trenton asked Humphrey "ill probably watch TV all day." Humphrey said "do you have any homework?" Trenton asked. Humphrey was going to say no but then he remembered what he said at school. "Yeah" Humphrey said "That's too bad, you better get started." Trenton teased "yeah whatever." Humphrey said as he got out his homework.

"Hey mom" Kate said as she walked through the front door of the house. "hay sweetie, did you have a good day at school?" Eve asked "yeah it was fine." Kate said "that's nice to hear." Eve said "mom can I ask you something?" Kate asked "sure honey you can ask me anything." Eve said "do you know anything about this picture?" Kate asked and held up the picture of Humphreys parents I don't think so, why do you ask." Eve said "it's a school project, we have to figure out who the people in the picture are." Kate lied "okay, then you should look the around the internet that might help." Eve recommended "hey thanks mom" Kate said and she walked up to her room.

"There done" Humphrey said as he finished the finale question on his homework. "That was easier than I thought it would be." Humphrey said to himself as he put the homework in his backpack and headed down stares for dinner. "Done already?" Trenton asked "yeah it wasn't that hard." Humphrey said "dinners on the table." Trenton said pointing towards the table. "cool" Humphrey said and walked over to eat.

"Kate its dinner time!" Eve yelled from down stars. "okay mom I'll be right down!" Kate yelled back as she put up her laptop that she was trying to find information on the picture. Kate headed down stairs and to the kitchen were mom was laying out foot to Winston and Lilly. "You find out anything about the picture?" Eve asked Kate "no nothing yet." Kate said disappointed "what picture?" Winston asked confused "it's a project at school." Kate lied "okay then" Winston said. There ate dinner and had small talk until everyone was about done eating. "Kate how has your day been?" Winston asked Kate "pretty average Monday." Kate said "yeah I was never really a fan of Mondays neither." Winston said with a laugh "I herd it is supposed to snow tomorrow." Lilly said excited "hey it said it on the weather channel." Winston said "cool I am going to make a whole family of snowman." Lilly said jumping up in down in her chair with excitement. "Calm down sweetie we don't even know how much it will snow." Eve said. "Daddy how many more days till Christmas?" Lilly asked when she calmed down "about a month and a half away." Winston said with a smile "yay I can't wait." Lilly said getting excited again "so what do you girls want for Christmas?" Winston asked "I want a new cellphone and a couple of new pairs of clothes." Lilly said still excited "how about you Kate?" Winston asked "I wouldn't mind a new laptop." Kate said because a few keys on hers are broken and with a new laptop it would be easier to do research on the picture she found. "Okay it's about time for bedtime head up to your room." Winston said. Kate and Lilly put there dishes in the sink and headed to their rooms. "Night sis" Lilly said as she walked to her room. "night" Kate said and went to her bed and fell asleep.

After dinner Humphrey did nothing but watch TV until it was time to go to sleep. "You going to bed?" Trenton asked "yeah I think I might as well get some extra sleep in." Humphrey said "I have to finish some paper work but after that I am going to sleep to." Trenton said "okay goodnight." Humphrey said "you to" Trenton said. Humphrey walked to his room and laid down in bed. "Maybe I won't have a nightmare this time." Humphrey said as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

**There you go I finally made another chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this story and don't forget to review or PM me because the support helps a top. I hope to continue making this story for you guys but that's about it and I'll see you baccas latter have a great day. **


	10. Chapter 10

Humphrey was in the bedroom of his house but something was different. Everything looked newer and there was furniture that Humphrey never remembered being there before. "mom, dad where are you!" he heard a voice yell "in here honey!" he heard another voice yell but this one sounded like a girl. Humphrey followed the voice to the kitchen where he seen the back of an orange and red female wolf. Humphrey didn't want to scare the wolf but he wanted to know what was going on. "Hello miss I don't mean to frighten you but I need to know what's happening. Why are you in my house?" Humphrey asked the wolf but she didn't turn around so Humphrey tried to get the wolfs attention by taping the wolfs Shoulder but to his surprise his hand past right through the wolf. Humphrey stepped back in shock "who are you?" Humphrey said still in shock but the wolf continued to not hear him. "Mom were is dad?" said a voice from behind Humphrey. Humphrey turned around and seen the most shocking thing ever. Humphrey was looking at himself but he looked like he was 6 years old. "He's outside warming up the car." the female wolf said. Humphrey turned around and he relished who the female wolf really is "mom?" Humphrey whispered but again the female wolf did not see him. "why is dad heating up the car, are we going somewhere?" kid Humphrey asked "we have to go pick up Trenton from basketball practice." mom said "Trenton hasn't played basketball eversions the car accident." Humphrey thought "but mom I don't want to go." kid Humphrey complained "your way to young to be at home by yourself." Mom said "but mom don't you trust me?" kid Humphrey said. Mom's eyebrow twitched and she looked like she was thinking hard. "Fine you can stay just promise me you will be careful." mom said with a worried look in her eye. "Don't worry mom I promise I'll be fine." kid Humphrey said "the cars ready but remember we need to be carful the weather said it's supposed to snow really bad." another voice said and Humphrey turned around to see none other than his dad. "What's going on?" Humphrey said but his dad didn't seem to hear him as well "you really never know about the weather it could snow 1 inch or 1 foot." mom said and then Humphrey relished what was happening this was the day Humphrey parents got into a car crash and died.

"Come on then maybe we can beat the storm." dad said "okay lets go." mom said and she walked right through Humphreys body and up to kid Humphrey and kissed him on the forehead. "be a good boy we will be back in about a 1 and ½ hours." mom said "I'll be fine." kid Humphrey said and hugged his mom. They stopped hugging and dad and mom began to walk towards the door. Humphrey ran after them "stop you can't get in that car you'll die!" Humphrey yelled when he caught up with them but they continued to walk and didn't even notice Humphrey "pleas I beg you don't get in that car." Humphrey said stepping in front of them but they just walked right through Humphrey like he was smoke. They walked outside and began to go towards the car. "Listen to me. Can you hear me? Don't get in that car." Humphrey begged with tears beginning to form in his eyes. His mom and dad got in the car and got ready to drive away. Humphrey tried to open the car door but his hand passed right through the door handle. Humphrey watched as they pulled the car out of the parking lot and began to drive. Humphrey tried to chase the car but his feet felt like led. Humphrey knew that they would never reach the school to pick up Trenton, it would start snowing and they will crash and die and there is nothing Humphrey could do to stop it. "NOOOOOOOOO" Humphrey screamed into the sky just as it began to snow.

Humphrey woke up in a sweat. "Just a dream." Humphrey said but that didn't make him feel any better. Humphrey looked at his alarm clock, it was about time to get up and get ready to school so Humphrey got out of bed and headed to go check out the weather and see if school would be canceled. Humphrey walked to the window and looked out to see snow everywhere. Humphrey frowned and he didn't know why because it looks like there is no school and that should make Humphrey happy so Humphrey is wondering why he is so sad. Humphrey relished that it must have had something to do with his dream and how maybe his parents would still be alive if it never snowed that day. "You're up pretty early." Trenton said as he walked up to Humphrey to look out the window. "Looks like there's no school today so you can go back to sleep if you want." Trenton said "no I think I'll stay up." Humphrey said as he remembered the dream he had. "I got to get ready for work." Trenton said "there making you go to work with all this snow?" Humphrey asked surprised "yeah it blows but someone has to do it and it might as well be me." Trenton said

"So what are you going to do today?" Trenton asked Humphrey as he got ready for work. "I guess I'll watch TV or I might go for a walk or call up Salty." Humphrey said as he made a bowl of cereal for him and Trenton. They ate and small talked until Trenton needed to go. "I'll see you later." Trenton said as he exited the house. Humphrey watched the car pull out of the driveway from the window. "Well I guess I'll see what's on TV." Humphrey said as he left the window and sat on the couch and picked up the TV remote.

**I decided to write another chapter because I had extra free time and I feel bad about not written as much as I should. Remember to review or PM it helps to know that people like what I do and it motivates me to update quicker. I wish I could tell you when I'll write another chapter but to be honest I have no idea when ill update again. I hope you guys/girls have a good day and I'll see you baccas latter. **


End file.
